mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Undertale
Undertale is an RPG created by Toby Fox. It was released on September 15, 2015, and quickly gained widespread acclaim. An episodic sequel game, Deltarune, released its first episode in October 2018. Toby Fox apparently started developing Undertale in Andrew Hussie's basement. Connections with MSPA Allusions As Toby Fox was part of the Homestuck music team, several things in Undertale can be seen as references to Homestuck: * In the Kickstarter for the game, the top reward tier was "Your fantroll will become canon in UnderTale." This is a direct reference to the ''Homestuck'' Adventure Game Kickstarter reward. * Aaron – an extremely buff partially equine creature who sweats and flexes – may be a reference to Equius and his lusus, especially regarding the unique interaction with the somewhat catlike Temmie. * Pyrope – a portmanteau of pyro (fire) and rope – may be a reference to Terezi Pyrope and/or Neophyte Redglare, due to their associations with ropes in the context of hangings. * One of the monsters from Hard Mode, Migospel, bears a resemblance to Gamzee Makara, due to associations with religion and clowns, as well as similar honking. * A manticore in the lobby of MTT Resort bears a vague resemblance to Jade Harley. * The Hotland area is highly reminiscent of the Land of Heat and Clockwork, while the Waterfall area is similar to the Land of Wind and Shade. Following this, the Ruins has a similar appearance to Derse. Musical connections * "sans." was originally a track named "muscle", composed for a Homestuck-related project. * "Another Medium" is derived from "Patient", an unfinished remix of "Doctor". The same motif also appears in "Waterfall", "CORE", and "Death by Glamour". * Undertale's Battle Against A True Hero track also is quite similar to from Homestuck Volume 5, both composed by Toby Radiation Fox. * "Oh My..." is very similar to the opening chords of "Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!". * "MEGALOVANIA" appears in the game, although this is not strictly a Homestuck reference, as Megalovania is Toby's "signature" song and has been used in a previous project. * "It's Raining Somewhere Else" seems to be derived from a section in from Homestuck Vol. 5. * "Your Best Nightmare" (3:12 to 3:27) is similar to from 0:00 to 1:07. Common sound effects * "Dogsong" uses Mario Paint Composer sound effects. These sound effects have been heavily used in Homestuck, particularly for music relating to Nepeta, and also in the Trickster arc. * Flowey's laugh is the same sound clip used for and menacing cherub laughter in Homestuck, for example as heard in . * Sans's whoopee cushion sound clip is the same as that used in the beginning of Caliborn's . * The sound effect when killing a monster in Undertale is the same from Openbound Part Two when Mituna crashes into the ground after doing a (not so) sick grind. References to Undertale in MSPA * In the Paradox Space comic "Vrisky Business", Vriska Serket asks Equius for a cup of spiders. This may be a reference to Muffet. * In Pesterquest: Volume 5, one of Vriska's lines is a reference to Sans and the fact both are associated with Megalovania. * At one point in [[S Collide]], Davepetasprite^2 engages in an Undertale-format fight with . * Hiveswap: Act 1's OST on Bandcamp contains the bonus track by Toby. It's a remix of with the leitmotif changed to that of Undertale s Spooktune. It also contains the track , which plays in the basement of Half-Harley Manor; the title is an allusion to the fact that Toby (whose in-game avatar is the Annoying Dog) started to develop Undertale in Hussie's basement. Deltarune The first episode of Undertale s sequel/followup, Deltarune, was released on Halloween, 2018. As with Undertale, this game contains several connections to Homestuck that are probably non-coincidental: * Deltarune shares Homestuck s prominent themes of chess and playing card imagery. * At one point, the character Lancer announces that he's going to turn the protagonists "into blood", and produces a to catch said blood. The significance of such an object is unlikely to be lost on any Homestuck reader. Category:Non-MSPA works